


Crimson Sunflower Arc 1

by TearHeartLight



Series: Crimson Sunflower [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Original Fiction, Past, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearHeartLight/pseuds/TearHeartLight
Summary: Mary and Kain are two childhood friends who share a past they wish they could forget. The tragedy that unfolded in their past haunts them even years later as they live to overcome the pain and desire for revenge. As the truth of their past comes to light, will their promise hold or will they decide to walk on different paths?





	Crimson Sunflower Arc 1

 

_"It's cold...where am I?"_

_Standing alone in the darkness, a young girl shivers as she slowly opens her eyes._

_"Where am I? My eyes are open...right? I can't see anything."_

_She takes one step forward and plunges into the black water that now surrounded her. She holds her breath as she struggled to resurface, not sure if she was going the right way. As the remaining air in her lungs left her, she reached out as far as she could, in that moment, a precious memory came to her mind and a name she missed was called for help._

_She woke to the sound of drums, as she took a large breath of the fresh air, she was glad to be alive. Looking around, she saw she was in the middle of a festival, drums were being played, people were chatting and walking, babies were laughing and crying. The lights were strung up high and the moon shone down, illuminating the drummers. It was quite a sight to behold. It took her a few moments to bring her attention back. She stood up from the cold ground and made her way towards the shrine's entrance._

_"Hurry we're going to miss the dance!"_

_"Wait brother, I'm coming!"_

_Kids hurried past her as they headed to a prepared stage. She decided to follow them. Surrounded by hundreds of people was a large stage. She didn't realize it, as the dancers came into view and started dancing, tears escaped her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, dropping to the hard-cold ground below her. She was mesmerized, lost in her own emotions and memories. She wished she could stop time and keep this moment forever. Her sight went against her wishes as it refocused on something small on the stage, she took a step closer to get a better look. The one small thing on the stage became two then many more as they multiplied, replacing the current scenery. Within a moment, she was surrounded by sunflowers in an open meadow. The people were gone, the drums were gone, the moon was gone, everything from the festival disappeared. It was now day time, she could see the sun rising from the east as it lightened up the meadow. The flowers reacted to the sun, facing towards it as it changed colour from yellow to crimson._

_"Crimson Sunflowers..."_

_She now knew where she was. It was a place she could not forget even had she desired it. It was in this moment she understood. This was a dream, a dream she would forget when she woke up. She closed her eyes, waiting for it. But it didn't come._

_"You're here."_

_Shocked by the voice, she turned and came face to face with a young girl._

_"Who-"_

_"Me? I supposed you wouldn't know who I am, this place has changed a lot since my time."_

_"...you're time?"_

_"That's not important. I just wanted to meet with you once more before the end."_

_"The end? Have we met before?"_

_The young girl gave a sad smile as she faced the meadow._

_"We chose this place because of this view, the moment when the sunrise hits this meadow was a sight that stole our hearts. In a way it was fate. Just like our relationship is fate."_

_"…"_

_"You don't need to understand anything now. One day. One day you will remember this and you will understand. Maybe when that day comes you may even decide to forg-...no. I hope you don't."   The young girl faced her again with strong bright eyes. "I wanted to say this to you, that I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry? For what?"_

_"I can't tell you right now, but I really am sorry. Sometimes life just does things to people, changes them, makes them do things they can't take back. But, I will say this. I knew it was wrong. I just couldn't stop myself. I didn't have enough control over myself. I know it sounds like an excuse, but that’s the truth."_

_"Truth? This is a dream isn't it?"_

_"Yes, it is."_

_"I see, and one day I will remember this dream, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then. I forgive you."_

_"...what?" The young girl was shocked, who forgives someone without knowing what it's about._

_"I forgive you."_

_"Wait! Why would you forgive me? And why now? You don’t even know who I am or what I've done yet-...why are you smiling?"_

_She didn’t know why, but seeing the young girl overact to her forgiveness made her smile, it reminded her of something or someone, she wasn't sure. But it didn't matter._

_"I'm forgiving you now because this may be the only chance I get to forgive you. Isn't that why you came to me in my dreams? No matter what you did or will do, I will have forgiven you eventually. More so since you already apologized."_

_"...I see...It looks like I didn't know you as well as I should have. That may be why things played out that way. I missed many things in my life. I'm glad I was able to meet you here."_

_"Is this goodbye."_

_"...yes, thank you and goodbye my little sunflower." With her final words, the little girl faded away._

_"…Goodbye-...Ah. You are..." She took one last look at the meadow and the sunrise beyond it, letting the good and old memories flood her mind as a smile reached her lips._

_"To my unknowing self. Don't be too hard on her, before its too late, remember this dream and forgive her when the time comes."_

_With that she closed her eyes, engraving the view and memory to mind as she prepared to wake up._


End file.
